NAND flash memory devices possess both finite write/erase endurance and limited data retention. The consequences of an undetected wearout of these memory devices may be severe. For example, data stored in the memory devices may be corrupted. To date, however, proposed solutions have failed to provide acceptable solutions for these and/or other issues associated with these memory devices.